Magic Dimension
The Magic Dimension, also known as Magical Realm, is a dimension which parallels to our world exclusive to [[The Sorcerer's Apprentice (video game)|video game adaptation of The Sorcerer's Apprentice movie]]. It is a realm from which a sorcerer not only can draw larger amount of Mana than the one on Earth, but also the homeworld of formless magical entities and where he/she can banish his/her opponent at via the Outcast spell. Overview As observed through Dave Stutler's visit each time he improved his Merlinean crafts there, the Magic Dimension was shown to be composed from an innumerable amount of randomly arranged, glowing hexagonal prisms amongst seemingly endless void. While it is unknown whether it has at least one star, the world is eternally shine in courtesy of the prisms. The world itself is separated into six regions corresponding to domains of the Merlin Circle and the Morgana Star each accessible through a portal located at the center region (which meant to represent either Matter or Mind Domain or both): *Elemental Region: Turquoise *Time and Space Region: Purple *Matter Region: Yellow *Transformation Region: Green *Love Region: Red *Forbidden Region: Blue History In the 19th century, at Central Park in New York City, an unidentified Morganian sorcerer built a castle at which he established a connection between the district on the earthly plane and the Forbidden Region of Magic Dimension for an unknown dark magic experiment. It is uncertain what happened to the said experiment afterwards, let alone the sorcerer's fate, only that the castle where the said experiment had taken place was concealed for a long time until the legendary evil sorceress Morgana le Fay unveiled it to begin her plan to summon an army of the dead via The Rising. Sometime prior to his imprisonment within The Grimhold, Maxim Horvath, who sought to free Morgana and ensure the Morganians' dominion over humanity, schemed to replicate the unnamed Morganian sorcerer's experiment for such purpose. Even so, he only able to carry out this plan after the chosen Prime Merlinean Dave Stutler unintentionally released him and subsequently banished Dave's mentor Balthazar Blake to unknown part of the Magic Dimension to prevent his rival from stopping him. From there, he linked the remaining Magic Dimension's regions to following parts of Manhattan with Dave in pursuit: *Chinatown: Elemental Region *University: Transformation Region *Downtown: Matter *Broadway: Love *Uptown: Space-Time In addition of opening the domains, Maxim Horvath enlisted aid from famed illusionist Drake Stone along with other sorcerers who imprisoned within outer layers of the Grimhold (Sun Lok, Marrok, and Abigail Williams) to stop Dave Stutler, only to fatally take their life energy and to attach their stolen rings onto his magic staff to attain extra power to release Morgana le Fay herself. The chase soon culminated with the Prime Merlinean cornered Horvath at Broadway and defeated him, yet in the act of defiance, Horvath used the Parasite Spell on himself to unlock the innermost layer of Grimhold, freeing Morgana and allowed her to go for the concealed castle at Central Park. Dave Stutler and Balthazar Blake's telepathic projection soon catch up with Morgana le Fay soon after the latter unveiled the castle and completed all connections between Earth and the Magic Dimension. Confronting the Morganian founder in the middle of her preparation for The Rising, Dave revealed himself and openly challenged the dark enchantress. Underestimating the seemingly unassuming Prime Merlinean proved to be Morgana's downfall, as Dave managed to exploit her weakness over electricity and weakened her enough to imprison her within The Grimhold once again. After using the excess magic to bring Balthazar Blake back and cleaned up the mess, Dave Stutler and Balthazar set out to celebrate their victory, unaware that Horvath had somehow survived his bewitched suicidal attempt to free his evil mistress. Known Inhabitants *Balthazar Blake *Monsters Category:Locations Category:Magic